


Your legs make you look like a stripper

by 1SHARON1



Category: Shadow hunters tvl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, F/F, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1SHARON1/pseuds/1SHARON1
Summary: First fanfic dont judge to hard. Basically if all the characters were the oppsite gender. Alex thinks shes ugly worthless unlovable and worst of all shes gay. She wants to be invisible and be what everybody wants of her that is until she meets a glittery warlock that has the most beutiful body and face to ever walk the planet. Will she follow her heart or give up and become a lifeless version of ger previos self.





	Your legs make you look like a stripper

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever fanfic so i have no idea what im doing. You can give me constructive criticism but make sure it is helpful enjoy

"I really dony want to do this", "ugh do i really have to wear these death traps", " Is what im wearing really a dress." I whined at the top of my lungs. "Quit whining the mission is almost over."My brother Izidor said clearly annpyed at my behavior. "Says the person who has nice compy clothes and dosnt have death traps on" i snap back." You guys are killing my vibe. I want to get laid by the end of the night so shut it!"Jace basically growled at us. I tried to hide my jealousy at her words, but it clearly wasnt good enough. Based on the fact that iz silently asked if i was ok,i reasure her. Shes the only one that knows im gay if more found out i dont know what i would do. "Demons!" Jace shouts . Seralph blades, whips , arrows were all over the place. Then screams are heard i turn my head and see two mundunes. One with firey red hair and a nerdy looking girl behind him. The boy has been poisoned with demon venom and passed out. We finish the demons with few injuries. "Mundanes, what do we do with them." Iz asked. "We have to follow protocol" jace ordered. "We cant bring mundanes into the institute,i wont allow it." I argued back. "Come on Alex trust me, trust your parabatai." Jace sang to me and gave me her puppy eyes. "Fine. Any trouble and we are done got it." The nods go around. "Good" "Its settled they're coming" I rolled my eyes at me crazy siblings. Little did they know green and gold cat eyes were watching the whole dispute.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos even if you dont i will most likely continue. Sorry if it sounds rushed i tried to slow it down then it turned i to a monster feed back is always appreciated


End file.
